


Meant To Be

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Sweet Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: His name was always in your mind, your soul calling out to a being you never met.





	Meant To Be

Castiels remembered watching you when you were a baby. He remembered standing by your bed at midnight, running a gentle hand across your cheek as you slept soundly. Back then he had been able to feel the connection between the two of you, felt your soul calling out to him. His grace answered. 

He was scared, of course. The last angel to find their soulmate has been Gabriel, and out of love to them, he vanished. Well, there had been other reasons as well, but that one was the most prominent. But Castiel wasn't scared of what could happen to him, he was worried about you. Enemies would easily be able to hurt you, and him through you. If anyone ever found out it could be... disastrous. Castiel swore to himself to stay away.

Castiel didn't stay away, he just couldn''t. He looked after you from afar, watched you grow up to a more and more beautiful person. When you slept, he healed minor injuries and sicknesses, and when it was something more major, he left a little of his grace with you, to help you heal. You had no idea who he was, or that he even existed, but he was there for you. His grace soothed you when you cried, it held down your anger and kept up our happiness.

And now you were standing before him, eyes wide and mouth agape. He hadn't said a word yet, but he didn't need to. your soul already knew. Castiel was kind of sad you would never get to see his real form in all its glory, but it didn't matter. All what mattered was that he loved you. "Castiel", you breathed, a sound so foreign to him. He was glad you knew his name, after all, it's been scorched into your mind on the day you were born. You reached out to him, seemingly unable to move your feet. Castiel understood, this was pretty overwhelming. Castiel embraced you, and you embraced him right back. This felt... right. More than right actually. This was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
